Stolen Heart
by Bananasaur
Summary: Striving for 25 chaps and over 10,000 words. Anyway, it's about Kahoko and Len,trapped in a uninhabited place and something happens to them. Also a bit pf hurt/comfort later.I suck at summaries and there will be more inside so. Actually more of a kahoxsq
1. The evil Azuma

Disclaimer:I swear that i do not own La corda d'oro

Author's note: Gomen, First try at an Azuma scary style fanfic. Although i'm pairing len x kaho

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

Azuma POV

The past caught up with me, pulling me down as I strived to succeed. No amount of pain could be used to par with how I felt. I clutched my head, trying to forget every single thing that I had done.

I was sixteen then, the young, naïve teenager that I was, couldn't resist the urge. I knew I had everything. Looks, wealth, talent and recognition of my talents. I was considered the living example of everone's everything. As I walked through the academy, hoards of girls followed me everywhere I went. People stopped mid-sentence to admire me as I strolled through. There was one side of me no one knew. A simple smile could hide the deep obscurities that were etched so deeply in my heart. And I knew that every had fallen for the mask stuck on my for one girl. Hino Kahoko.

---------------------------

**Kahoko POV**

"Kanazawa-senesi. Why did you call us here so early when you had no intention of coming earlier than us?" Tsukimori said stonily.

"Tsukimori-kun's right. "The purple-hairedthird-year nodded.

"Hai! I agree with Yunoki." Hihara pounced onto him. "Kanayan!! You heartless ………….."He shoved Hihara off.

"Kanazawa-sensei. Why…..why did you call us here?" Fuyuumi said.

"Anou………The principal has organized a trip/holiday camp to hawaii for us. Free of charge." He puffed on his cigarette." It isn't compulsory." He added, after he saw the glowering face of a certain olive-haired teenager.

"So who's going." The climax.

"Um…….when is it?" I asked.

"The first **three** week of the holiday"

His emphasis on the duration of our stay was unneeded. "Kanayan!!!" The two olive-haired teenagers said( let's refer them to teenagers, okay?)

"Well, it's not my fault that it is going to be so long." He complained. "And it's Hawaii. Hello? It's fun there. Nobody said anything so I take it that everyone is going. We'll meet at the Yokohama train station on the first day at 5 p.m. sharp." Then he walked away.

**First Day at the train station**

"Hihara-senpai, why did you bring…..so many things?" Fuyuumi asked. He grinned. "Since it's three weeks……I figured that my stomach probably couldn't last that long." I laughed. All I had brought was a luggage full with my clothes and some necessities and that was was 4.50p.m and almost everyone but Shimizu was there.( I don't know how to address them so we'll leave it at that.) I spotted a bit of blond hair and a good view of a humongous cello case.( Is there such a thing??) "Ah, goog. Everyone's here."

"Konnichiwa, Kanazawa-sensei." Shimizu bowed as he spoke, his cello case preventing him from bowing to down. Everyone had brought along with them their instruments. (obviously Tsuchiura did not. Please, who in the world is capable of carrying a piano into a train?)

**At the resort **

"Woah……" Everyone was shocked at the sze of the 'hotel' we were supposed to stay in. "Kanayan, did the principal book this???" Hihara shook kanazawa-sensei as he walked into the resort. It was a monstrosity. It had to be about over a million square feet. There had to be over twenty rooms, udging by the great number of windows staring at us. There was a crystal chandelier hanging over us as we walked in. The interior design was way more well-planned than the ones which were used to design the gardens,field,etc. There was even a beach. The interior design was probably done during the 19th century( I don't know what century it was when high ceilings were popular. 20th century?) The ceiling was so high up that it could fit a soccer field rotated. (ha.) The ceiling had painting on it. There were clouds, and the sun shone brightly out of it. Then I spotted the baby cherubs. They were adorable! Azuma saw me staring at the ceiling and followed my gaze. "The cherubs(little angels?) represent love and peace in relationships. They are joined together so as to represent how two lovers are interconnected together."He paused. "A good representation for you and Tsukimori-kun." He whispered into my ear as he tugged on a strand of my hair.(okay. Not tugged but I don't know what. And take it like no one is around then or no one was looking at them.) "Eh????Tsukimori-kun???"


	2. OOPS wrong room

**Kahoko POV**

I could feel the warm sunshine beating down on me, warming every single cell in my body( scientific…..Haha)I strolled through the mansion ( a.k.a resort ) trying to familiarize myself with the surroundings. As I peered out of the window, I saw a blurry green thing running arounf the field. It came closer and closer. It was Hihara. (hah. A greenish blur.) "Kaho-chaN! Why did you wake up so early?" He grinned as he saw the sweaty state he was in compared to me. "I was trying to familiarize myself with this monstrosity." He laughed. "Hihara-senpai, why are you jogging at such an early hour?" It was just about six a.m. "Anou, I was excercising." (duh.) He replied. "Eh, How about taking our breakfast now?" I checked my watch. "It's about time, and I think you should be hungry after all that excercising……." I grinned as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun's up already?" I spotted the blue head violin virtuoso( I'm not sure what it means….) sipping a cup of piping hot coffee as we walked in. "Oh, Hihara and Hino are awake too."

Kanazawa-sensei was at the corner of the kitchen…..cooking? "Kanazawa-sensei, you know how to cook?"

I practically screamed it. Hihara as no better. "Kanayan!!! You'll make a lovely house-husband for someone one day." He smirked. Soon, the others came streaming in and their reactions were worst as each came into the kitchen. "Wah?? Kanayan, you are a professional." Hihara said as he tasted the food. I could see a tinge of red hinting embarrassment forming at the corner of his cheeks. "Not bad………" Tsuchiara commented. "But not as good as mine." (He knows how to cook right? In bk 4 it said tsuchiura could cook.) "Wanna bet?" I ran out, not wanting to be in the midst of the 'excitement'. I went to one of the many practice rooms for cover. "Hmmmm……Do you need an accompaniment?" Tsuchiura leaned against the door frame as he spoke. "Yes. Do you know how to play the accompanying piece for canon in d?" An evil grin began to form at his lips.

Music began to flow freely as we played. It was magic ( duh, magic violin.) creating music. After we finished, Tsuchiura sighed. "Hino, your music is beautiful, but it lacks the skills to par with the music produced." He said. "Ever heard of, Coordination skills?" I smacked him playfully.

I walked through the now familiar halls to my room. If only this place was a little bigger……..

**FLASHBACK**

"Since we only booked four rooms, some of you must share rooms." Everyone complained. "Hino with Shouko, Tsuchiura with Keiichi and Hihara with Azuma. Tsukimori will share a room with me." He saw everyone's face and added "I'm at a disadvantage too." Then he sent usinto our rooms.

**END FLASHBACK**

I opened the door in front of me to which I assumed was my room. It wasn't. I saw two people undressing in front of my blue-headed person was the one who realized that their privacy was stolen.

**Len POV**

"Kanazawa-sensei, do I have to undress here?" I asked icily. "Yep. I mean, no one I going to interrupt right?" I heard a sigh. The door opened. It was my mistake of not locking it in the first place. We were halfway through taking of our shirts. "Hino?" We chorused.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun and Kanazawa-sensei." She bowed. "Anou, theres not much need to apologise."Kanazawa said.

"I…..really didn't see anything I shouldn't see….." She blushed.

"Relax, Hino." I tried to calm her down.

**Kahoko POV**

"Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun and Kanazawa-sensei." I bowed sincerely. Ï…..really didn't see anything I shouldn't see.´My cheeks flamed.

"Relax, Hino." It was odd that Tsukimori was trying to calm me down. I apologized time and time again. They shooed me out after countless apologies from me. "Kahoko, you are so naughty." I heard a voice say. A familiar voice. Than a lock of his purple hair flew into my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry I forgot to do a disclaimer. I swear that I do not own La corda d'oro. Anyway, evil Azuma strikes again!!! I know it's too many Azuma parts in it but...


	3. Double confessions

Disclaimer: I swear that i do not own La corda d'oro

Author's note: I'll update soon.....like about three days time...-_-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azuma POV**

"Kahoko, you've been naughty." I whispered into her ear. "Eh? Yunoki-senpai?" She turned around. Her face was still red from that embarrassing 'incident' just now. "Seems like you have gotten way serious about Tsukimori-kun." I smirked. "Kahoko, you just don't know how dense you are." He tugged on a lock of my hair. (Okay, imagine that Azuma is stroking her hair or a lock of hair is still hair right? Gomenasai if my grammar is so bad.-_-) "Yunoki-senpai……" she cringed at my touch. I cornered her into one of the 'unoccupied' rooms and locked the door (okay…..let's say the door is not locked yet?) "Anou, Yunoki-senpai, what do you want to do with me?" She wimpered. "I'm holding you hosage."

**Kahoko POV **

"Anou, Yunoki-senpai,qhat do you want to do with me?" I said, looking at the heinous yet beautiful and so admired man (in a friend if it's too Azuma x Kahoko but it's because he is kinda evil…..sorry Yunoki fans. ^_^) "I'm holding you hostage." (I know he always smirks, but….) He smirked evilly.

"Why are you doing this to me???" I asked him.

"You really are dense. Do you know that every single guy here is smitten with you, except Shimizu-kun, because he's always asleep and he likes Fuyuumi-chan." He said.

"Even Tsukimori-kun? And-" I realized what trouble I was in.

"Yes?" He continued.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He said, his face all serious and confession-prepared.

He inched closer. I tried to escape, but he was fast, and I couldn't run in the shoes I was in. "Yunoki….senpai……." He began to breathe onto my neck. Then he slowly moved up, his lips meeting mine. His breath was swee, and he was gentle, but somehow, the feeling wasn't right. I set my hands onto his chest and shoved. (Duh, what were you thinking? Hugging him? Anyway, his supposed to be muscular…) "Kahoko," He sucked in a deep breath and said "You know I love you more than anyone else. I'm serious. But you don't seem to feel the same way about me." Then he walked away. ( Um….he did unlock the door….so Kahoko could escape.

**FIVE HOURS LATER – SEVEN P.M.(after dinner)**

Kanazawa-sensei was staggering around the dining room, his hands holding a can of beer. "Come on, drink!" He hiccupped. I looked around. Almost everyone was drunk, despite themselves. Hihara and Tsuchiura were gulping down can after can of beer. There was a mountain of beer cans besides them. They must had had a drinking competition. Their face were beet red and they were muttering nonsense. Fuyuumi was sitting in the corner, trying to babysit Shimizu. Even Azuma was not was already drunk, but just as polite as he was when he was sober. Only Len was sober. "Hino!" Kanaza-sensei's voice was booming loud. "Comeon, take a sip." He poured some beer into my protesting mouth (is there such thing?) It was tasty. Sweet even. (not really..) Soon, I had finished a grand total of five cans of beer. I felt lightheaded as I staggered around clumsily. "Hino. Look where you are going." Tsukimori said. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Hino, are you drunk?" He asked. "No….Do I look drunk???(hiccup) Tsukimori-kun, take a sip….. " I shoved the cup roughly into his mouth. He gulped it down. "Come on, take a few more, it's really good." Soon, I had pured three cans of beer into him and he was way beyond drunk. "Hino…." I looked at him. "I love you.."


	4. poll

Disclaimer: I swear that i do not own La corda d'oro

Author's note: This is just a poll

**Q1. Who would you pair Kahoko up with?**  
(a) Ryoutarou Tsuchiura

(b) Len Tsukmori

(c) Azuma Yunoki ( )

(d) Hihara Kazuki

(e) Shimizu Keiichi

**Q2. Who is Kahoko most likely to end up with?  
** (a) Ryoutarou Tsuchiura

(b) Len Tsukmori

(c) Azuma Yunoki

(d) Hihara Kazuki

(e) Shimizu Keiichi ( )

(f) Hiroto Kanzawa

(g) Ousaki ( Gomenasai...i forgot his full name)

(h) Aio Kaji

**Q3. What is the best violin piece ever performed in the La corda d'oro aime?  
** (a) Ave maria

(b) Canon in D ( )

(c) 24 caprices for solo violin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's very short but please do it!! About the results.....and the submiting......how about sending in via reviews...not that i have that many...=_=**


	5. Len3

Disclaimer: I do not own La corda d' oro and never will

A/N: OMG! THE EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! SORRY FOR NOT HAVING UPDATED FOR 2 YEARS...I'VE GROWN SOOOO MUCH OLDER AND MATURE NOW:D(IM DECEIVING MYSELF) HOPEFULLY I CAN ONCE AGAIN RESUME 100% CONCENTRATION ON THIS!Thank You Mina81 for bringing me back to this world! SORRY IF MY SKILLS HAVE GONE RUSTY '' and i cant believe i wrote what i had written so long ago...i was so young...haiz...and so short:)

Well, since im back, might as well just crap a bit more:D Hopefully everyone who reads this, no matter how young or old, can lead this happy life filled with bubbles and chocolates and happiness!:D. And i think im doomed...i havent had the time and money to catch up on the manga...if someone could gimme a spoiler... buy anyways, i wrote the beginning approx. 3 years ago, so...hmmm... i dont think i can remember much of what i was going to write...but anyway, hopefully, i can get a time prompt, that is, if it could be 6.66pm...but thats just freaky( and yeah, im superstitious, sorry to those who aren't) Additionally if anyone could suggest what he/she would prefer it probably would stir something in all the cotton candy...but still, BE HAPPY:D

**Len POV: 7.01p.m.**

There. I said it. The room is blissfully warm, the lights are dim, the walls are spinning relaxingly... but Kahoko is staring dazedly at me. What did i do? She looks so beautiful tonight. Her flaming hair was coiffed perfectly, her dress is wrapped snugly around her, accentuating perfectly her perfect body and her tender skin. Her lips are pursed and her eyebrows were furrowed together. And...her eyes are shining.

But why? Is she going to reject me? For Ryoutarou? Yeah, he's a good guy, a good friend of everybody. He's tall, fit and muscular AND musically talented. What more can anyone ask for? Heck. I even overheard some first-years calling him a god.

But im not jealous. I'm not. Kahoko understands. I know she does. She's always kind and understanding. She's always smiling, that bubbly and cheerful personality will cheer everyone up. Even Azuma has been influenced. It's not suprising, considering the fact that it was Kahoko.

Still, i'm getting worried. She's been standing there for quite a while, just staring open-mouther at me. She probably hasnt been told about my leave of absence drastically approaching. Hopefully she understands.

But i'll take anything. I'd take a yes, definitely, a maybe, i still would. but i would never accept a no. I would do any thing for her. I'd even catch a grenade for her (Bruno Mars!:D)

Would she do the same?

I'm really, really , really sorry its so short...but i'll update, i PROMISE!


End file.
